Positif
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Doppo merasa positif. Warning : crackpair


**Hypnosis Mic (c) King Records, Idea Factory & Otomate **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ]**

**WARNING : **_rated mature for implicit sex scene, yaoi, crackpair! ooc, probably typo _

* * *

.

.

Doppo menarik napas, melemaskan saraf-saraf. Pria itu memejam ketika telapak tangan besar menyisir surai _berma _miliknya ke belakang kepala, menontonkan kelopak netra berkantung yang ujungnya digantungi titik-titik air. Rio menunduk, menghujani Doppo kecupan lembut.

"apa aku berhenti saja?" tanyanya khawatir, tidak sanggup melihat sosok ringkih di bawahnya terus menggeliat perih.

Doppo membuka sebelah mata, meloloskan setitik air yang membentuk garis jejak di pipi. _Salary man _satu itu tertawa, kemudian batuk-batuk. Pria blasteran yang menindihnya sontak menenangkan, meskipun kentara nampak bingung dan serba salah.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya, dengan jempol menyeka titik air di mata Doppo. "ku keluarkan –"

"tidak, Rio-san. Tunggu, sebentar –"

"tapi –"

"ikuti apa yang kubilang."

Kelereng sebiru lautan itu berkilat-kilat. Menyaksikan si surai _berma_ menuntunnya masuk perlahan, tidak peduli bahwa rasanya perih dan menyakitkan.

"hh –hah –m-majukan pinggulmu sedikit –kkh . ."

Rio menurut, sebelah tangannya inisiatif memijat bagian perut dan pinggang yang lengket keringat. Kaki-kaki ringkih Doppo terbuka semakin lebar, punggung pria itu sedikit membusur ketika Rio kian menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Baru separuh, tapi Doppo merasa penuh.

Mantan tentara bersurai jingga itu terengah, mulai dimabuk meskipun hanya terasa setengah. Disesapnya surai-surai berma yang berhamburan di atas bantal, jantung bertalu hebat.

"Doppo-san . . ini kali pertamamu?"

Yang ditanya menunda desah, kepala lemas menoleh pada sosok di atasnya. "mm . . bukan."

"oh."

"ini –_nh, _b-baru separuh, kan?"

Rio melirik ke bawah, pada bagian berurat yang masih menyembul sebagian. Surai jingga itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum segan. "apa aku terlalu besar?"

Lagi-lagi Doppo tertawa. "aku bisa melakukannya, Rio-san."

"melakukan apa?"

Kali ini, giliran kepala jingga Rio yang disisir ke belakang, menunjukkan dahi sempit dengan alis-alis mengerut tidak mengerti. Meskipun gemetar, Doppo berusaha merengkuh wajah _angelic _itu untuk mendekat;

"bersenggama, denganmu." bisiknya, sengaja diakhiri desah pelan.

Rio menggigit bibir, kalut. "apa kau selalu seksi seperti ini, Doppo-san?"

Kekehan Doppo lolos, tangan berpindah pada lingkar leher dan pundak lebar. Kaki mengakang menjepit pinggang liat, tubuh membusur. Doppo tersedak. Rasanya seperti Rio menyobek dinding perut.

"kkh!"

"_mmh –_Doppo-san, Doppo-san . ."

.

* * *

.

Baiklah, ini gila. Doppo adalah manusia yang kental dengan watak pesimis dan negatif. Ia adalah manusia yang menghadapi hidup dengan keluh dan sinis, tidak pernah sekalipun pemikiran positif mampir di dalam diri. Namun ketika tiba-tiba ia terjebak hasrat dengan pria bongsor bersurai jingga yang menolongnya di jalan tempo hari, Doppo sungguh merasa positif, bahwa ia bisa _melakukannya _dengan pria ini, dengan Rio Mason Busujima, si mantan tentara lugu yang bahkan tidak berpengalaman.

Ini adalah kali pertama Doppo yakin dan _positive thinking _terhadap sesuatu, dan _sesuatu _itu sebenarnya sedikit sinting untuk seorang _workaholic _seperti dirinya. Bisakah ini disebut perkembangan? Orang macam apa yang begitu yakin bisa menelan penis pria lain di dalam dirinya? Kira-kira akan seperti apa komentar Dokter Jakurai jika mendengar konsultasinya nanti? Doppo menarik napas, ia tidak perlu memikirkan itu semua untuk saat ini.

Tubuh bongsor Rio menegang, pria itu melepas hajatnya di dalam. Lantas ia menunduk, mencium kening Doppo, mengutarakan maaf. Doppo sendiri hanya menarik napas, netra berkaca-kaca menerawang atap ruangan. Dimana mereka sekarang? Oh, di kamar Rio, di markas MTC, dan di samping ruangan ini ada Samatoki.

Sempat Doppo ingat bahwa sebelum pergulatan porno ini, ia melihat salah satu dari Yamada bersaudara digiring paksa ke ruangan Samatoki. Doppo merasa tidak perlu bertanya, maka ia tidak bertanya.

"Samatoki . . . dan Ichiro, mereka, sering melakukannya disini."

Doppo menoleh keheranan. Apa Rio membaca pikirannya?

"Doppo-san, tadi kau menjawab bahwa ini bukan kali pertamamu . . ."

"Hmm."

Rio melepaskan diri, menarik selimut yang teronggok ditendang-tendang kaki. Dituntunnya kepala bersurai berma itu untuk menyamankan diri, Doppo meringkuk seperti seorang bayi.

"Siapa _orang pertamamu, _Doppo-san?"

Doppo lelah, sungguh. Tubuh ringkihnya serasa hancur berkeping-keping, padahal hanya dua ronde mereka bermain. Namun kantuk tidak mampir, maka ia temani Rio berbincang dengan dada berdesir.

Doppo menghela napas, menggaruk kepala. "H-Hifumi."

"oh . ."

"apa aku yang pertama buatmu?"

Doppo memainkan liontin yang menggantung di dada Rio. Tubuhnya benar-benar meleleh ketika pria dengan nama rap _Crazy M _itu tak henti membelai, memijat bagian-bagian yang nyeri, telaten mencumbu pipi dan dahi.

"iya." Rio menjawab, suaranya serak. "aku merasa _deja vu _ketika Doppo-san bertanya apakah aku pernah mendengar senggama antar pria sebelumnya."

Helaian berma mengusik sekitar dagu dan ketiak, empunya mendongak malas. "siapa yang bertanya?"

"Gentaro-san."

Doppo terkesiap. Gentaro adalah salah satu manusia yang berhasil menetap dalam ingatan, setelah Hifumi, sebelum Rio. Gentaro adalah teman berbicara, yang sama-sama gemar mengusut sinisme, diam-diam sepesimis Doppo.

"kau akrab dengan Gentaro?"

"tidak."

"dia tukang bohong."

"dia pernah berkata bahwa saat melihatku, ia merasa bisa menjadi seseorang yang positif –"

"tidak usah percaya. Kecuali kalau kau setolol Dice Arisugawa." –_atau setolol aku, juga._

" . .kau marah, Doppo-san?"

"tidak. Aku mengantuk." []

.

.

* * *

Rio x Doppo itu, bagaimana ya. Ter-_ship _begitu saja, hahahaha.

_Vielen Dank, _

_Ore _


End file.
